Hippy/Gallery
Hippy Info.png|Hippy Character Info Hippy Trading Card.png|Hippy's Trading Card Hippy Intro.png|Hippy's Season 1 Intro Hippy Intro 23.png|Hippy's Season 2 Intro Hippy S2.png|The original version of Hippy's season 2 intro Hippy Keychain.png|Hippy on a keychain. Hippy before death.png|Hippy on a calender about to die. Hippy Hotdog.png|Hippy eating a hotdog. Hippy Playground.png|Hippy with his arms ripped off. Hippy Scared.png|Scared Hippy Hippy seat.png|Hippy after getting a seat. Hippy Mad.png|Mad Hippy Hippy Arms.png|Hippy without his hands Hippy Hero.png|Hippy's a fan of Splendid! Hippy Dance.png|Hippy dancing Hippy Kills.png|Hippy killing a generic tree friend. This was not confirmed an actual kill. Hippy Stapler.png|Hippy impaled. Hippy Tea.png|Hippy with tea. Hippy Sad.png|Sad Hippy Hippy Scared Again.png|Hippy is scared again Hippy Laugh.png|Hippy laughing Hippy Lemonade.png|Hippy with lemonade Hippy Fly.png|Hippy in space Hippy Head.png|Hippy's head cut off Hippy Happy.png|Hippy watching the clouds Hippy Balloon.png|Hippy with a balloon. Hippy Kissing.png|Hippy about to kiss someone. Hippy Confused.png|Confused Hippy Hippy App.png|Hippy on a special version of Slap Happy. Hippy Consiences.png|Hippy with imaginary consiences Hippy Cool.png Hippy Drugs.png|Hippy smoking Hippy Drunk.png|Drunk Hippy Hippy Mad Again.png|Hippy mad again Hippy Sad Again.png|Hippy sad again Hippy Smile.png|Hippy smiling Hippy Suspicious.png|Hippy looks suspicious... Hippy Vomit.png|Hippy vomitting blood Hippy on Fire.png|Hippy on fire Hippy Love.png|Hippy in love with himself? Hippy Sleep.png|Hippy sleeps in class Hippy Ketchup.png|Hippy with ketchup splattered on his eye Hippy Baby.png|Hippy as a baby. Hippy Nervous.png|Hippy is nervous! Hippy Rock.png|Hippy rocking out Hippy Snowangel.png|Hippy making a snowangel Hippy Half.png|Hippy split in half Hippy Costume.png|Hippy in numerous animal costumes Hippy Chill.png|Hippy chilling out Hippy Flippy.png|The early version of Hippy which was later scrapped Hippy Suspicious Again.png|Hippy looks suspicious again... Hippy Ketchup 2.png|Hippy with a bottle of ketchup. Hippy Game.png|Hippy playing the Wii. Hippy Driving.png|Hippy whistling while driving. Hippy Faucet.png|Hippy with a fuacet stuck in him Hippy Cat.png|Hippy playing Nyan Cat in a play. Hippy Bus.png|Hippy at a bus stop. CENDINGc30.png|Hippy in a soldier costume. Hippy and Whiskers2.png|Hippy on a merry-go-round with Whiskers. Hippy Eye.png|Hippy before death in Eye Candy. Bomb.png|It's a bomb! Hippy Grow.png|Hippy growing throughout his lifetime. Note that his abdominal marking appeared farther throughout it. Hippy Problems.png|Who killed Hippy? Hippy Killed.png|Hippy scared of Cro-Marmot's death. Hippy Mole Costume.png|Hippy dressed as The Mole, driving an ambulance. Hippy Ball.png|Hippy in a pokeball with a light blue coloring error. Hippy Kiss.png|Hippy and Rocky impaled on poles, but suddenly their lips touch... Hippy Feel No Good.png|Feeling sad on the playground. What a shame. Hippy Burn.png|Hippy's candle isn't strong enough to show where he is. Hippy Hang.png|Hippy being choked by being hanged on a rope. Hippy Fireball.png|Fireball about to drop a lightbulb on Hippy. Hippy Lumpoo Buddy.png|Hippy tries to impress Buddy, but Lumpoo's allergic reaction might as well stop it. Hippy Whiskers.png|Hippy and Whiskers at a fast-food resturant. Hippy tickle.png|Hippy being tickled. Hippy Rocky Kooka Whiskers.png|Hippy holding hands with Rocky, Meaty, and Whiskers. A Bad Workout.png|Hippy and Fireball at the end of "Fire, Fire, Pants on Fire Part 1" Hippy with Fireball.png|Fireball killed Hippy! Hippy Oh no.png|Hippy is shocked! Hippy Magician.png|Hippy is a magician! Hippy Early.png|Another picture of the early Hippy which was later scrapped. Hippy Blast Off.png|Blast off! Hippy Camera.png|Hippy, don't be TOO close to the camera! The big play.png|A big Christmas play! Bad Case of Fire.png Hippy about to die.png|Hippy just before death. Ello.png|Hippy and Spot combined in Spippy. hippy_by_happytreefriendsffan-d4y7unt.png Flowers.png|This can't bee good! Watering.png|Water you waiting for, Hippy? Seeds.png|Tree times the charm! hippy-lick-gif.gif|Another early version of Hippy where he would be all purple. Voodoo Your Buisness.png|If only Hippy never sold the dolls in the first place. Hippiepotamus3.png|Hippy takes over for Tycoon. Sandwich.png|Preparing for a meal he'll never have. Remembering.png|Hippy and some others at Trippy's funeral Shun_fun.png Movie break.png fathippy.png|Inflated Hippy Youcantcatsme.png|Hippy trying to get Honey out of a tree Werehappy.png Genericlove.png|Hippy blends in with generic tree friends (and also Genny) Halloween2016 pic1.png Stoneblocks.png Hippyride.png Rushingtime3.png Category:Character Galleries